Sugar Alice
by Authorette9
Summary: Mikan meets Chocolat and Vanilla. She's there for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Name? Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Alice? Nullification, Stealing, and Insertion. Birthday? 1st January.

This is my first day out of Gakuen Alice. Uncle sent me to this school to find out of a magical force - a different one than Alices. He discovered a power that's different and new. He plans to bring them to Gakuen Alice. Just for you to know, the academy have changed. Since the last battle. Natsume is in a a coma now. The ESP though, is defeated. it turns out, my Alice is a fifth type, it drains together with my stamina. With rest, it comes back. I'm the first in history to have that Alice type. Probably.

I've gotten stronger now. I've trained. I went to AAO a few types just to steal some Alices. I currently have stolen the Water Alice, Mind-reading Alice, and Teleportation Alice.

So here am I, heading to a new school. I hope I'll make new friends there! Of course, I'll not forget my old friends back in the Academy.

I entered this private school.

As I stepped in the gates, I met 2 girls and 2 boys talking with a high-schooler. It seems like the orange-haired one was in love with the high-schooler. I stepped in and said (Considering I don't know this school at all), "Excuse me, sorry for disturbing! My name's Mikan Sakura Yukihara. Could you show me where the middle school branch is?"

"Ahhhh..." the yellow haired one stammered. The orange haired-one took her hand and smiled. "Ya new here?" she asked me. I smiled and cheered, "Yeah!" "You sure are cheerful," a brunette guy said. "I get that a lot" I smiled. "Oh," a brown haired guy said, "You're looking for the middle school section. Were all in there too. Except for that there," he said pointing to the obvious high-schooler. "Err... What class are you in?" the shy girl asked. "Oh, I'm in 1B. You?" "Ohmygosh, were in the same class!" the cheerful girl said. "Yay!" I cheered. "Let's all be friends! What's your name?" "I'm Chocolat." "I'm Vanilla." "Nice to meet you, Chocolat, Vanilla!" I said giving my 1000 watt smile.

"I'm Woo and this is Soul." Woo said. "Yo," Soul smiled. "How about you?" I gave my hand out to the mysterious high-schooler. He looked at me, shook my hand, and said, "Pierre..." "Nice meeting you Pierre-senpai!" I smiled. He simply smiled and walked away.

The bell rang. I can't wait to get to class. Vanilla and Chocolat seemed very nice.

It's time to introduce myself. "Ohayou, minna-san! My name's Mikan! I hope we can all be wonderful friends." After introducing my self I got seated in a three-seated bench with Chocolat and Vanilla.

After introducing, Vanilla went with Chocolat to introduce me to their friends. I met a few girls and boy. While talking to them, I realize Vannila doing a scissor-like shape with her hands between her eyes... Chocolat too! How odd. Maybe they have those other power, uncle talked about. I read Chocolat's mind. It said : "Sugoi! The new girl's great at getting hearts! If only she was a witch..." Vanilla's said : "Woahh. That's a lot of hearts..."

Suddenly, a frog jumped to Chocolat's shoulder. And a mice to Vanilla's. They both started to talk.

Woah. That's all I could say.

The frog whispered, "Competition-kero!" "Yeah-dechu!' the mice added. "Nah... Don't worry!" Chocolat told them. "She's nice!" Vanilla said.

Two boys walked to Vanilla and said, "Ohayou, Vanilla-sama!" "Ohayou," Vanilla smiled.

She made that pose again... I followed her pose to find a orange heart in those boys. She took her necklace and shouted, "Sugar Sugar Rune! Vani Rune! Hearts, hearts come to me!" The hearts were taken. So, they're witches huh? So, this is the other power uncle was talking about!

I wonder why the others didn't see that...

So, I started, "Vanilla. Chocolat. What are you, and what did you just do, Vanilla?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? You saw that?" Vanilla stammered.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"How?!" Chocolat and her frog start freaking out.

"Excuse me, please follow me," I led them out. "Are you witches?" I asked.

"Are you one too?" Chocolat asked.

"No, I'm an Alice. You see, Alices are powers - natural born gifts or talents, to be precise. I have the Nullification Alice, Stealing Alice, and Insertion Alice."

Vanilla and Chocolat simply looked confused.

"I came here to search for another power - seems like I've found it." I explained.

"Oh, maybe that's why she saw you, Vanilla-chama!" the rat said.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should ask Woo, Soul, and Pierre, about this..." Chocolat mumbled.

"Sure!" I said.

School ended and Chocolat, Vanilla, Woo, Soul, and Pierre met up in the gates.

Vanilla started, "She knows were witches. Apparently, she has some power called an Alice."

"I've never heard of that..." Pierre murmured.

"We should bring her to Queen Candy!" Woo suggested.

"You're right! Queen Candy would know what to do!" Chocolat smiled.

Nights approaches...

"Come on! It's time to go to the Magical World!" Chocolat energetically said. She missed everyone back in the Magic World.

Chocolat patted the space left in her broom, "Come one, Mikan. Hope in!"

They all flew to the Magic World with Pierre.

When they approached the castle, a rumbling was heard... Something's wrong!

The castle was eloped with darkness. Vanilla, worried about her mother, ran in the castle on impulse.

"Vanilla!" Queen Candy appeared through the fogs. She came running with guards.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Dark magic have taken over... The legend came true..."

"What legend, Queen Candy?"

"You see, long ago, before magics were made there was a girl who was a witch, just like you. She grew up, and as time passed by, she discovered that she had a special ability to steal life forces and forge them with her magic. She made an Alice. They say, on Earth, Alices still exist. And an Alice of stealing will save us all from darkness."

Vanilla was awed, when Chocolat started shouting, "She's an Alice, Queen Candy! That's why we brought her here. She saw us transform!"

Queen Candy smiled and said, "Yes, I know. You're seeking for something. I sense that you have magic in you. You are strong. You have a mysterious power in you. Chocolat, Vanilla, please instruct her and train her in Earth. Let her gather hearts. Let's just wait for a miracle to happen. Mikan, we need your help. Please keep this to yourself and help us."

Mikan smiled and said, "I have lost my family and beloved. I shall not fail you."


End file.
